In the Waterfall
by burtonfan422
Summary: Lincoln and Girl Jordan decide to take a hike and find a waterfall where they decide to take a swim. BluePrintMan, thanks for the idea, sorry it took me awhile to create this story.


Lincoln and Girl Jordan were hiking together in a park. Neither of them had ever visited this park before, it was nearly an hour's drive from their home in Royal Woods, but they saw a brochure for it and were able to get a bus ride that would take them to the park early enough in the morning for them to get a decent hike in for the day.

They had stopped for lunch at one point, Lincoln had brought in one of his favorite peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches. Girl Jordan had gone with Nutella and onion. They looked at each other's sandwiches and laughed. For the longest time, they had been ridiculed by members of their family for enjoying the most unusual sandwich combination imaginable!

About half an hour after their lunch, they came across a good-sized waterfall. The water looked incredible inviting. But there was a problem, neither of them had packed their swim trunks. But Lincoln just seemed to shrug it off.

"I'm wearing a special blend of underwear, it's polypro, doesn't itch when it gets wet," he said. He then proceeded to remove his garments, after asking Jordan not to look, which she did out of respect. Then he jumped into the water. It felt incredible!

"C'mon Girl Jordan! The water's great!" he exclaimed, hoping that would entice her to join him. She looked at how much fun he was having, just casually swimming around with naught but his underwear, then she suddenly remembered how he had done that at her pool party, and how she and everyone else there had humiliated him and his friends with that video. Lincoln sensed something was bothering her so he swam a little closer to her.

"Is there something troubling you?" he asked with clear concern in his voice.

"It's just that I can't help but think about that video from my pool party, it just doesn't seem right that you can swim in there with naught but your underwear with me present after that," she answered sadly.

"Oh that, well the thing is nobody else is here, and we aren't videotaping this-" he started but only got that far when Girl Jordan suddenly stripped down to her underwear and a tank top and jumped into the water with him. He laughed as her splash got him.

"That's the only incentive I needed!" she exclaimed. The two of them laughed and started splashing each other. It was nice, just the two of them swimming in that little body of water.

"Tell me, have you ever swum with a girl like this before?" Girl Jordan asked her friend.

"Like this? I don't understand the question. Granted I've swam with girls, I mean going to the beach with my family I don't have much of an option. I've been in public pools with girls, thank heavens we finally got our ban lifted. I'll admit when I was really little my parents used to have me take baths with my sisters. Oh, I see what you're saying. No, I've never swam in a secluded spot with a girl before," Lincoln answered, blushing because he just revealed a little kid secret to a member of the opposite gender.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed, I used to take baths with my cousins. I've even taken baths with my friend Mollie, our family's have always been such close friends," Girl Jordan admitted, hoping to make Lincoln feel less awkward. He immediately calmed down upon hearing that. She swam up to him, gently putting an arm around his shoulder.

"But to be honest, I've never been this close to a boy, not like this either. But I'm glad to be out here with you. Look, I'm really sorry about the video everybody posted. I never asked them to do that, and you know how the internet is, once something's up there, it's up there," she said, trying to be comforting.

"Well, I guess we can't deny that stuff happens, it just does. At least that time around, I wasn't the only one made a fool, Rusty, Zach, Clyde and I got our just desserts for ditching out on Liam's sleepover like that. We were really rotten friends, so in a way, karma punished us, but it was still pretty bad," said Lincoln, putting his arm around Girl Jordan's shoulder.

"Look, I've done some pretty embarrassing things myself. When I was about five, I was out shopping with my mom, I saw this box of cereal on the top shelf that I really wanted, I started climbing the shelves while my mother's back was turned, but I fell down hit my head on the tile floor, I later found out that the impact cracked my skull. I cried loudly from the pain and to be honest, _I peed my pants_." Girl Jordan admitted to Lincoln. Lincoln, naturally was taken aback. Girl Jordan always seemed so tough, she was a star dodgeball player, and here she was admitting to crying and self-wetting.

"That sounds horrible! Did your mom get help?" he asked.

"Well, luckily for both of us, a staff member heard the fall, rushed over, and called for their supervisor. A team of paramedics came and took me in an ambulance, I half-remember one of them saying I had a goose-egg on my head. I'm sure that staff member still remembers that incident," she continued.

"Well, if this story is supposed to make me feel better, you've done a heck of a job, at least nobody recorded your incident," answered Lincoln, Girl Jordan giggled.

"One time, I really wanted Zombie Bran, I convinced my mom to let me take my sisters to the store with me, while I did her grocery shopping. I came really close, but let's just say my sisters came close to getting a lifelong ban in that store. It took a lot of convincing on my mom's part to have the store manager allow her to continue using that store. But my sisters came through, and got me the cereal," Lincoln then told her.

"It must be awesome having so many siblings look out for you, I never really would be able to understand that. You also said something about a pool ban?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Well, let's just say my sisters' antics got us banned from just about every pool in the area. I got myself an inflatable pool, but I got greedy and tried to keep it to myself. Then my sisters got a better one, and I actually ruined that. But, next summer, my Pop-Pop and his girlfriend Muriel and even some friends of theirs at their retirement home all got together and convinced the people at the local public pool that we had learned our lesson and to allow us back in, God bless those folks!" said Lincoln.

"Wow! That's some story Lincoln! I almost got my family banned from a national park by attempting to bring a nest of owl eggs home with me. The Park Rangers did not appreciate that! Neither did the mother!" laughed Girl Jordan.

"I'm amazed you climbed high enough in a tree to get owl eggs. You should tell the full story to my sister Lana, she loves animals. How old were you?"

"I was seven or eight," she said. The two of them looked at each other, deeply silent. Then, they just leaned towards each other, and kissed each other right on the lips! The kiss lasted a few seconds when they heard someone say; "Seriously! Out here in the open!" The two of them turned and saw Lola and Lana with their Blue Bell Troop looking at them. Lola had her phone out and clearly took a picture, her evil grin all over face.

"New blackmail material!" she exclaimed. Lincoln and Girl Jordan sunk up to their chins, horribly embarrassed. Lana and another Scout pulled out towels from their backpacks and held them out.

"Here take these! Try to dry off before our troop leader see's you! She told us there was a waterfall up ahead and to wait for her there while she attended to someone's first aid necessities!" Lana explained. Lincoln and Girl Jordan gladly accepted, and quickly dried off before getting their clothes back on.

**I'll admit I was going to have them go in their birthday suits, but as the story went on, that didn't work in.**


End file.
